


condition of my heart

by dayishujia



Series: love is coming [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Garden of Light, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Omegaverse, Photographer Okumura Eiji, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, contains spoilers, not spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: Once his grip on him was secure, Sing hauled him up, lifting him from the bed like he didn’t weigh anything.Sing paused and looked at Eiji thoughtfully.  “If I drop you, will you be mad?”“Don’t drop me and we won’t have to find out.”





	condition of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> a continuation of [love is coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462880) because i have no self control and make poor life choices  
> honestly, i just wanted to explore this verse a touch more! 
> 
> this one certainly isnt as spicy as the last one, its just pretty sweet i think.
> 
> im posting it mainly because im tired of editing but im sure theres probably a ton of mistakes. ill come back and edit it a little more later, i just wanted to stop thinking about it lmao

Eiji’s heat lasted a full week and by the end of it, they were both exhausted, barely able to leave Eiji’s nest. Their scents had become entwined at some point and Eiji nearly couldn’t tell them apart anymore.

He curled up against Sing, tucking his face against his chest and just breathed.

Sing curled his arm around him and pulled him closer. “Are you okay?” Sing asked softly. He ran his hand up and down his back, trailing his fingers along the notches of his spine. “Do you want me to get you anything?”

Eiji wrapped his arms tighter around the alpha's middle. The thought of him leaving the nest, of leaving him, send a shock of fear through him. “No, don’t leave.”

Sing chuckled, the warm sound of it uncurled the fear and replaced it with indescribable warmth. “I can carry you. We can actually have a proper meal since your heat broke.”

Eiji hummed. He turned to rest his chin on Sing’s chest to look at his face. “You still have strength left to carry me? All the way down the stairs and everything?”

Sing stretched like a cat, arching his back and flexing his feet. Eiji laughed when the strong bend of his spine nearly knocked him off his place on his chest, but Sing's arm around him kept him in place while he tested his range of motion, his joints cracking. “Probably.”

“Probably?”

“Lets try it.” Sing pushed himself up, knocking Eiji back onto the bed. He rolled onto his feet and found a pair of sleep pants. He found another pair for Eiji, dressed him, and pat his hip just over the waistband. Eiji curled his arm around his neck as Sing hooked one of his under his knees and the other on his back. Once his grip on him was secure, Sing hauled him up, lifting him from the bed like he didn’t weigh anything.

Sing paused and looked at Eiji thoughtfully.  “If I drop you, will you be mad?”

“Don’t drop me and we won’t have to find out.”

Sing carried him without trouble, carrying him all the way down the stairs and placing him gently in a dining room chair. Eiji didn’t think anything Sing could do at this point in their relationship would make him blush, but blush he did.

“I’ll find something for us to eat, ‘kay?” Sing told him after setting him down gently and he disappeared into the kitchen only to quickly reappear again with a steaming mug of tea. “Drink this. It should help.”

Eiji didn’t ask what he thought it should help with. “Thanks.”

He could hear Sing messing around in the kitchen, trying to come up with something to eat with the rice steaming in the rice cooker.

“Here, this is all I could do quick,” Sing said, placing two bowls of rice in front of them, chicken sauteed in presumably soy sauce, and steamed bok choy.

For a quick meal, it smelled good and was well presented on the mismatched plates.

“It looks good,” Eiji said. “Thanks, Sing.”

 

 

A few days later, when the aches finally began to subside, Eiji paid a visit to his doctor. And Sing, ever the protective alpha, was determined to go with.

“I just want to hear for myself you're okay,” he said when Eiji told him for the nth time just to stay home. He pulled on a sweater for the trip and adjusted the shoulders of the one Eiji wore. “And if there's anything else I can do to help. From a medical standpoint.”

So Sing flagged them a taxi and helped Eiji climb inside, climbing in after.

The office was on the second floor of the medical building, but luckily for Eiji and his rapidly waning energy levels, there was an elevator. Eiji led the way through the modern medical building, with Sing’s large hand on the small of his back.

“Sit down, Sing,” Eiji said once they arrived at the correct office. It was brightly lit and nicely decorated, with a little colorful play section filled with toys for children in the corner.

Eiji brought Sing to a section of seating away from other patients and directed him to sit there while Eiji filled out some paperwork at the desk. He returned not long after and took the seat next to Sing, leaning his head on his shoulder with a yawn he tried and failed to stifle.

Sing tucked some loose strands of hair behind Eiji’s ear. “Tired?”

“Hm, a little.”

Sing rested his chin on top of Eiji’s head, breathing in his scent. In a low voice, he recounted their plans for the rest of the day, which only consisted of the appointment and lunch, then enticed him with talk of blanket forts, hot cocoa, and an early night in.

They didn't have to wait long before a young omega nurse appeared at the door in bright pink scrubs called Eiji’s name. He stood and attempted to look more awake than he felt, wanting nothing more than to skip straight to their evening plans.

“Is he your alpha?” she asked sweetly, gesturing to Sing. “He can come with you if you like.”

Eiji glanced at Sing. He was watching him, waiting for Eiji to tell him what to do. The sight of it made Eiji smile; despite spending his heat together and Sing's own desire to be assured of his friend's health, he was still very aware of boundaries.

“You can come,” Eiji told him. “You said you wanted to hear from a doctor, right?”

Sing grinned and Eiji found it hard to take his eyes off of the radiant smile directed at him. “That's right.”

So Sing followed, trailing close behind Eiji, receiving warm smiles from all the omega nurses and doctors milling about in the back of the office

They had Eiji go through the whole spiel, including getting his height and weight checked, before taking them to a private examination room. The nurses quickly explained everything to Eiji, even though he seemed to already understand.

As Eiji passed him his shoes, Sing asked, “What, do they think you shrunk or something?” Eiji’s cardigan came next and he took that too, folding it over his arm and quietly reveling in the residual warmth from Eiji’s body.

He watched as a nurse directed him to the wall, and told him to stand straight and perfectly still. When she cheerily declared his height, Sing laughed.

“You're so short!”

Eiji scoffed. He fought the urge to swat him over the shoulder. “Not everyone can be a giant like you,” he remarked instead.

The nurse giggled at their exchange but didn't comment on it. Instead, she directed Eiji to the scale and instructed him to stand on it. “Last time you were here, you worried us.”

Just as he began to lift a socked foot onto the  scale, Sing discarded Eiji’s cardigan and shoes in the chair in order to hold onto Eiji as he stepped up onto the scale.

“I’ve got it.” Eiji did swat at Sing’s hands this time, blushing as the nurse cooed.

“What a good alpha you’ve got,” she sang. She was blushing as well, her cheeks as brightly colored as Eiji's as she watched them. “We should all be as lucky as you!”

When he was sure he was steady on the scale, Sing removed his hands from his sides. When Eiji’s weight came up still under the number they wanted, the nurse only wrote the number down on his file and urged him to be sure to eat healthily and regularly.

“Is there any foods in particular I should cook?” Sing asked eagerly. “What about other things. Like, exercises?”

“Exercise is great!” the nurse chirped. She continued writing something on his file but she smiled at them. “Start slow. I think you’ve said something before about having a dog, Eiji. Walk the dog around the block! Start small and don’t over work yourself and that will help a lot too.”

Eiji thanked her and moving to step down from the scale, this time anticipating Sing’s hands on him instantly. He was grateful this time as he stumbled. With an arm still securely around Eiji, Sing grabbed his cardigan and shoes again as the nurse led them to an examination room.

The nurse kindly handed Eiji a cotton robe and asked him to change into it before informing them the doctor will be with them shortly.

Sing carefully placed Eiji’s shoes and sweater into one of the available seats. “Do… Should I leave?”

“Why?” Eiji pulled his henley over his head, dropping it with his other things in the chair. “I’m pretty sure you’ve seen everything anyway. Oh, _Sing_ , are you blushing?”

“No!”

Eiji chuckled at him as he undid his pants, pushing them over his thighs. Before he knew what he was doing, Sing reached out and helped him kick them the rest of the way off.

Eiji’s body was covered in dark-colored bruises and marks and Sing felt a stab of guilt as he catalogued each one. He wanted to make sure they came from him, during Eiji's heat, and not from some mishap when Sing wasn't around to help.

Ash’s bondmark was as dark as ever over Eiji’s scent gland, more prominent than any mark Sing left on him over the course of Eiji's heat.

Eiji wrapped the cotton robe around his shoulders, not bothering to tie it closed just yet as he leaned into Sing, running his palm over the back of his neck, fingers scratching gently at his hair.

“Are you getting tired?”

“A little.”

Sing hummed and tied Eiji’s robe closed. “We'll go home soon.”

The doctor came in not too long after and completed the examination. Despite himself, Sing’s blush darkened as he held Eiji’s hand through it, trying not to focus on Eiji watching him but on the doctor’s words as he worked: Eiji was okay and he was going to _be_ okay.

“I know you’re still probably feeling weak and that’s normal,” he said. “I still recommend no vigorous activity, take it easy. Because of how long you were on those suppressants, the timing between heats isn’t long right now but they will soon start spreading out and becoming more regular. And, if you two were ever planning on children, that looks like its still in the cards as well, once you decide its time and you stop the birth control.”

Eiji swallowed hard. “Thank you, doctor.”

Sing squeezed his hand.

The doctor smiled at him and told him he could remove his feet from the stirrups. He did and let his legs dangle off the edge of the chair, careful to keep himself covered.

“I’m glad to see you doing well, Eiji,” the doctor said with a smile. “You have my number if anything feels off. And feel free to call, no matter when or why.”

“He’s okay, then?” Sing asked, just to be sure. He wanted to hear those specific words one more time.

The doctor smiled indulgently at him. “Yes, he’s fine. You’ve been taking good care of him, I see.”

“Is… is there more I can do?” he asked. “The nurse said exercise and food, but…”

“No, whatever you’re doing is fine. Just listen to Eiji and pay attention to him, that’s all you need to do to help him heal. And, for what it's worth, you'll make a good father when the time comes.”

Eiji thanked him again before Sing could find the words to reply and the doctor dismissed himself. Eiji carefully slid off the chair and dressed with Sing’s help.

 

 

“Sorry about today,” Eiji said later. Dinner was eaten and forgotten in the sink and a direct-to-TV movie was playing in the background. “Its okay if the doctor's talk about having kids spooked you.”

“It's not… that wasn't really it,” Sing said. He ran his hand through his hair,choosing his words carefully. “It just… it never occurred to me that…. Eiji,” he turned to look at his friend, “did you and Ash want to have kids?”

Eiji hummed. He didn't return Sing's gaze as  he answered, “We talked about it once. But it was all as if it was just some sort of far off fantasy to him. Ash didn't think he'd be a good parent.”

Sing turned back to the television. “I think he woulda been _great_ ,” he whispered.

Eiji smiled sadly. “Me, too.”

 

 

The next day, they made an attempt at a walk around the block. They got Buddy hooked up in his harness and leash, and bundled up in their jackets, they headed out the door.

“It’s a little colder than I thought,” Eiji said as a strong gust of autumn wind whipped around them. He drew the collar of his jacket up higher over his neck with his free hand, the other wrapped tightly in Sing’s.

“Are you warm enough?” Sing asked. “Do you want my jacket?”

“No, no, you need to stay warm too.” He chuckled like the notion of taking his jacket was somehow funny and said, “Just walk close to me.”

Sing chuckled and drew the smaller omega closer to his side. “Shield you from the wind?”

“And keep me upright if I get tired.”

Sing frowned. He tugged at Eiji’s hand in his and told him seriously, “Make sure you tell me if you need to take a break or if you want to go home.”

Eiji waved of his concern with a small smile. “It’ll be fine. We’ll just do a block.”

Buddy walked patiently next to them as they slowly made their way along the city sidewalk. He slowed down when Eiji did, stopped when Eiji stopped and never tried to pull him along.

As a reward for his patience, Sing leaned down to pet the dog’s head when Eiji had to take a little pause. Buddy faithfully sat next to Eiji’s feet as he gathered himself, watching as Sing comforted his human.

Eventually they made their way back to the brownstone, only pausing again when the steps loomed in front of them. Eiji looked up the long flight of stairs that led to his front door and sighed. “I don’t think I can do the stairs, Sing. I just…”

“That’s okay, I can carry you.” Sing took Buddy’s leash from Eiji and crouched down on the sidewalk in front of him. “Climb on my back okay?”

“You’re too tall! You’ll hit my head on the doorframe!”

“I’m not that tall!” Sing turned just enough to be able to grin up at him. “Or I can carry you princess-style if you want.”

Eiji’s cheeks turned bright pink. “Don’t tease me.”

Sing stood up to capture Eiji’s lips in a soft kiss. “Never,” he whispered against his mouth. “How do you want me to carry you?”

Eiji pouted and chose to climb onto his back. Sing was mindful of him as they passed the threshold of the door, ducking exaggeratedly low just to see if he could make Eiji laugh.

 

 

Eiji's next heat was starting to simmer underneath his skin only a few days after his visit to the doctor’s office and it was already irritating him. He was tired and cranky; his clothes hung rumpled off his body and his hair wasn't combed, just thrown back into a ponytail to keep it out of his face so he could work.

“Eiji, I brought you water,” Sing announced cheerfully. He had been behaving all day as if he couldn't smell Eiji's heat, his foul mood as it seeped into his scent, or feel it roll off him in waves. Eiji wasn’t sure if he was grateful or if he wanted to kick Sing in the shins and get him to take him home.

Eiji didn’t look up from his camera lens as the water bottle crashed down dangerously close to his equipment. “Don't want water.”

“You don't gotta drink it right now,” Sing told him patiently. He opened another bottle and took a generous gulp. “You don't gotta even drink all of it. Got it for you just in case.”

Eiji frowned but snatched the water bottle Sing placed on his desk and put it aside. Sing pat his back and backed off, putting some space between them so Eiji didn’t think he was hovering.

He put a few paces between them, folding his arms over his chest as he watched his friend work. He admired the curve of his focused frown, the gentle bend of his back as he looked closer at the photos on the camera screen.

“Guess he's not in a good mood right now,” Jessica said to Sing, folding her arms in a similar manner he did. He glanced at her, only taking his eyes of Eiji for a moment to acknowledge her. Her strong alpha scent tickled Sing’s nose.

The alpha in him wanted to remove her from the office, just to keep her scent off of Eiji. The thought of other alphas getting close to him irritated Sing, even alphas as harmless as Jessica who was both married and mated with children. Not to mention she was far older than Eiji was, making them a rather inauspicious pair.

The insecurity was unfounded and yet he couldn’t help but feel jealous.

“How is he doing?” she asked, glancing his way from the corner of her eye. Neither turned from Eiji. “Max said he was worried. Got a few late-night calls from Ibe too.”

“Better,” Sing answered. “I’ll tell him to call Ibe so he’ll leave you alone.”

Jessica laughed. “Ibe will still call. He’s such a worrier. But… you’re sure? He still looks pale. And he’s so skinny… He’s trying to hide it, but I can tell.”

“Hm, that’s what the doctor said. But he's got another heat coming.” Sing glanced at her again, dragging his eyes off Eiji as he sipped at the water bottle Sing brought him. Some awful part of Sing was proud that Eiji was responsive to Sing’s care, more so than to anyone else’s.

Jessica's nose twitched despite herself. She all but glared at Sing as she said, “Of course I can smell that. You should've just kept him home.”

That made Sing frown. Despite having tried to convince Eiji to have a lay-in with him and spend the morning sipping sweet coffee and watching mindless television, when Eiji said no, he couldn’t force him. He told Jessica as much: “I don't control him.”

“No, no, of course not,” she waved him off, like she hadn’t just suggested the very same thing. “Just...maybe you could've _enticed_ him. Just sayin’.”

Pink colored his cheeks and Jessica howled a laugh that ricocheted off the walls. She slapped his back. “Look at you blush! You’re so smitten!”

“I'm….” Sing gulped. “I'm gonna go see if that new intern needs any help.”

“Of course, of course. See you later, _Romeo_.”

 

When Eiji looked up from his equipment and empty water bottle, Sing wasn’t where he had last seen him. And when he sniffed at the air, his familiar scent was barely-there.

Jessica was milling about, organizing this and that. There were a few others, but no one he was very familiar with. Jessica was familiar, so he approached her and asked, “Where's Sing?”

She straightened up, smoothing out her slacks. “Why? What do you need? I could probably-”

“No, it's not--” Eiji turned his gaze just to the left of her eyes, staring at a blank space on the wall, just beyond her blonde-blonde hair. “I just… have you seen him?”

Jessica’s expression turned thoughtful. “Last I knew, he was checking on that intern.”

Eiji’s frown deepened as he pushed passed Jessica, unsatisfied with the answer.

The previous irritation began to stir in his stomach as he thought about Sing with someone else, paying attention to someone else. He knew jealousy wasn’t a good color on him, but he couldn’t help but feel it as he stormed into an adjoining room and found Sing and the intern, sitting on a bench and talking. Sing laughed at something she said and she leaned into him, grinning at the reaction she got.

The longer he stood there, the better he could smell her soft, sweet omega scent mixing with Sing’s alpha one and it made him queasy.

As if sensing he was there, Sing looked up at Eiji and jumped to his feet. “Eiji,” he chirped. He smiled at him as he bounded toward him, reaching his hands out to him.

Some of the sour jealousy unraveled in Eiji’s gut, putting him more at ease.

“Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?”

Eiji glanced around Sing at the omega intern watching them. The ugly part of him, the part that was still insecure and jealous, wanted to prove a point. So he said, “Your sweater. I’m a little --”

Before he even finished speaking, Sing yanked his sweater off his arms and wrapped his sweater around Eiji’s shoulders. It was warm and smelled like Sing, enveloping him in his warmth, but it was large and threatening to fall off his shoulders if he moved. The sleeves all but completely covered Eiji’s hands making it difficult to work in. But it proved a point as the omega intern slunked away and some small, mean part of Eiji rejoiced. Not that he would ever admit it aloud and definitely not to Sing.

“Is that better?” Sing asked, like he _knew_ what Eiji was really asking, like he understood what he really wanted. He reached down to roll up the sleeves a little, enough so that Eiji could freely use his hands.

Humming, Eiji pulled the collar of Sing’s sweater higher up his neck in an effort to hide the blush crawling up to his cheeks. He was embarrassed; he hated feeling this way, he hated the feeling of possession and jealousy that coursed through him. And most of all, he hated that he gave in to it.

He leaned his forehead against him, frowning deeper as Sing eased the black elastic from his hair. He worked his fingers through Eiji’s long hair, working the knots and tangles from it with a gentleness that Eiji never would’ve guessed he had if he hadn’t known him as well as he did.

“Come on,” Sing said. He secured Eiji’s hair back into a ponytail, brushing the strands that didn’t make it behind his ear. He threw an arm around his shoulder and hugged Eiji closer to his chest. “Let’s go home, okay? We can get a pizza and watch a movie.”

“I still have work to do,” Eiji mumbled. He leaned further against Sing anyway, tucking his face into Sing’s shoulder. He took a deep breath of his scent.

Sing chuckled. The vibrations of it running through Eiji as he continued to speak, “I can’t even entice you with pizza, huh?”

Eiji mumbled something incoherently into Sing’s t-shirt.

Sing rubbed up and down the length of his back. “I wonder if I could tempt you with something else.”

Eiji tilted his head to the side so he could ask, “...Like what?”

“I’m not sure,” Sing said, like he was pretending to think about it. “What do you want?”

He thought about it for a long moment. He thought about all the restaurants on their route home, all the places in their neighborhood that delivered, then said, “Vietnamese.”

“Hm? You want noodles? Or--”

“Noodles.”

“Noodles it is.”

 

 

“I’m sorry.”

“Hm? What for?”

Sing laid over the sofa with Eiji’s body blanketing his. He still wore his sweater; it covered most of his body as he curled against Sing’s.

Sing had been close to falling asleep, covered in his friend’s sweet pre-heat scent and heavy warmth, when Eiji spoke.

Eiji paused, then, “For today. I know you’re not my alpha. You’re not my mate, but I got so….” he swallowed nervously, not daring to meet Sing’s eye. “When I saw you with that other omega, I just…”

When his voice trailed off, Sing just smiled at the top of his head and said, in the most reassuring voice he could manage, “It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not.” He shook his head, then tucked his nose against his collarbone, as close to his scent gland as he could get without scenting him. He took a deep, fortifying breath and continued, “I… I don’t have any right to treat you like that.”

Sing exhaled, ignoring his racing heart the best he could. “No, I mean… I don’t _mind_. I don’t mind if you treat me like I’m your alpha.”

The confession surprised Eiji, who finally lifted his head to look at him. “Sing?”

Sing shifted a little, carefully adjusting their position along the arm of the couch, firm hand on Eiji's back so he didn't jostle too much. He ran a hand through his hair. “I know you and Ash were mates. And that you guys were bonded and…. I know you still love him. I can’t compete with that. But… I told you before, didn’t I? I _love you_.”

Eiji blinked. He started to respond, words half-formed and barely passed his lips when Sing stopped him.

“You don’t have to say anything.” He shook his head. “You don’t have to love me back. This is enough for me, okay?”

Sing swallowed and looked away from Eiji. Despite himself, Eiji reached up and touched his face, dragging his fingertips along Sing’s jaw. “And what happened to Ash… I know that was my fault. So… Let me do this for you.”

“Sing, that wasn’t your fault,” Eiji said, voice convincingly firm despite the exhaustion in his eyes. He took Sing’s face between both hands, hoping he could feel his sincerity if he couldn’t hear it. “You didn’t do anything wrong. There was nothing more you could’ve done.”

“Maybe,” Sing conceded halfheartedly. “But… please, just let me be there for you in his place. Let me take care of you for Ash, okay?”

Eiji chewed on his lip, then nodded.“Okay. Okay.”

 

 

It was only a few days later when Eiji’s heat arrived in full force. Cain had come to pick up Buddy once again and they spent the rest of the week camped out in Eiji’s newly constructed nest.

Sing sat back on his haunches, looking over Eiji as he gasped for breath. His arms were up, bent at the elbows and framing his head loosely. His eyes were closed, kiss-bruised lips parted as he breathed. New, pink bruises bloomed across his pale skin alongside the old, fading purple ones and the alpha in him preened at the sight.

He leaned over to press a kiss to Eiji's forehead before quietly pushing himself off the bed.

“Where are you going?” Eiji rolled toward Sing, as if he was try to follow him without getting up.

He stopped when he heard Eiji's voice, surprised he was awake after all. “Bathroom,” Sing answered softly. His throat was dry, voice croaky as he spoke. “I'll be right back.”

Eiji didn’t open his eyes. He curled his legs up toward his chest, expression twitching in discomfort in the movement. “Why?”

Sing chuckled despite himself. “Why will I be back?”

“Don't be an ass.” Eiji pouted, blindly reaching out for him and missing. Sing took pity and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking Eiji’s hand in his. He kissed his knuckles. “Don't leave.”

“I'm not going anywhere. Just gonna clean up a little and get a towel for you.” Then, appealing to Eiji’s cleanly nature, said, “You'll be mad if I let you get sticky, won't you?”

He shook his head, tucking his face into the side of his nest, close to one of Sing’s t-shirts. “Not now I won't.”

Sing chuckled. “Maybe not but you will later.”

Eiji grumbled into the wall of the nest, then rolled onto his back. “Fine. Don't take long or I'll come after you.”

“Sure, sure.” Sing kissed him, rubbing gently at the muscle of his thigh. Eiji threw his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, licking into his mouth until Sing suddenly broke the kiss. “No, no, you're not gonna distract me. I'm going to get you cleaned up even if it kills me.”

Eiji groaned, allowing his arms to fall back on the bed.

Sing smiled. Although the display might've been heavily influenced by heat and hormones, he was happy to see his friend be so playful. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen Eiji behave like that, in all the years they had known each other.

Instead of thinking on it too long, he gave Eiji's thigh a pat. “Be right back.”

Sing returned to Eiji's nest not ten minutes later with a washcloth, some water bottles, and a couple snacks. In the short time he was gone, Eiji had fallen asleep; his breathing had evened out and he didn't stir when the bed dipped with Sing’s added weight.

He put everything aside in favor of wiping Eiji clean. When he was satisfied he was as clean as can be without taking a proper bath, Sing discarded the towel and took a swig of water before laying down next to Eiji.

As if he had sensed him in his sleep, Eiji turned into his side toward Sing, rolling into the dip in the mattress and pulled even closer by Sing who couldn’t resist holding him.

“You’re back?” Eiji all but purred.

“See?” he pushed Eiji’s hair back out of his face. “You didn’t even notice I was gone.”

“I always notice,” Eiji murmured. He lazily kissed Sing’s mouth, licking at his lips as he quietly admitted, “I always notice when you leave.”

Breath caught in his throat and suddenly, Sing found it hard to breathe. He kissed Eiji back with brutal force, rolling him onto his back, buying some time for the knot that formed in his throat at Eiji’s sleepy confession to go away. “Then,” he started, hoping his voice wouldn’t waver. “Then, I just need to go away less.”

“Hm,” Eiji burrowed further into his chest, “I’d like that. Stay with me.”

“I will. Forever, if you’ll have me.”

“... _Forever_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [here](http://misstchotchke.tumblr.com/)  
> if you like this, please consider reblogging it [here](http://misstchotchke.tumblr.com/post/180156261864/condition-of-my-heart-singeiji-post-canon)


End file.
